The Only Time that Matters
by CODE ZERO-Mystik
Summary: AU. Highschool is just hell in diguise. If you're in love with your best friend, who is totally oblivious and being stalked by a crazy guy, then you might be feeling the same things as Hinata. NaruHina onesided SasuNaru


Me: yo ho and a bottle of rum! I am just writing this to fill in time between writing chapter 12 of "Angel's May Cry."

Bakura: this isn't slash.

Me: yes and?

Bakura: but u usually write slash.

Me: so? I think these two are cute together. Naruto should go out with Hinata. It's a simple fact of life.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. If I did I'd be a millionaire!

Accidentally In Love.

Hinata sighed and looked over at the blonde boy sitting next to her. 'Naruto-kun….' She thought longingly. She'd been in love with Naruto ever since she could remember. They'd been friends ever since kindergarten. She blushed remembering how they met.

_-flashback-_

_Hinata looked nervously around the class, hiding behind her cousin Neji. It was her first day of kindergarten and she was scared. 'What if the other kids don't like me? What if they think I'm a freak? I hope I can make friends.' She mentally said, drawing even further behind her cousin. 'Neji-ni-san said there was nothing to be afraid of but….I'm not as brave as him.' _

"_Class, this is Hyuuga Hinata. She's starting today. Now be nice and say hello." The teacher, Iruka, instructed. He had warm eyes, short brown hair tied in a pony tail and a large scar going across his nose. The class gave a yell of hellos and waved at the nervous girl. Hinata smiled shyly and looked around her cousin. "Hinata-san you can sit next to…… Uzumaki Naruto." He said with a smile, indicating to a boy up the back. Said young boy had short, spiky blond hair and the clearest blue eyes anyone had ever seen. Hinata blushed and turned her head away. "Naruto raise your hand please!"_

_Hinata looked up at her cousin for reassurance. Neji just smiled and nodded. She nodded back and walked to take her seat, all the while twiddling her fingers nervously. She took her seat and was immediately poked in the side by the blond boy. "Hi! I'm Naruto! Nice to meet you, Hinata-chan!" he exclaimed happily._

_Hinata's blush darkened, "I-it's nice t-to meet you, Uzumaki-san." She said bowing her head down in order to hide her darkening blush. This boy was different she could sense it. He was kind and non-judgmental._

"_Neh, neh, Hinata-chan call me Naruto. Uzumaki-san makes me sound so old." He told her smiling a bright smile. She smiled back shyly and nodded. "Do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" Naruto pressed; hope glimmering in his ocean blue eyes. Hinata's blush darkened even more and she nodded. Naruto beamed and patted her on the back. "Yay! Hinata-chan wants to eat lunch with me!" he exclaimed; bouncing up and down in his seat._

"_Be quiet Naruto, you big dumb head!" yelled a girl with bubble-gum pink hair and green eyes. "No one would want to eat lunch with you but total freaks." She glared hard at him._

"_Yeah no-one normal wants to eat lunch with a total loser like you Naruto!" Said another girl with blond hair and blue eyes. "They'd much rather eat lunch with someone cool, like Sasuke-kun." Both girls got starry looks to their eyes._

_Naruto poked his tongue out at them. "They're just jealous cuz I'm cool and they can't hang out with me." He stated proudly. He smiled joyously at Hinata. "When you come to lunch you get to meet my friends! They're really nice!" Hinata nodded again. She couldn't wait till lunch time._

_-end flashback-_

She smiled at Naruto, "Neh, Naruto-kun, d-do you want t-to go play d-DDR this a-afternoon? They h-have a new song." She asked twiddling her fingers again. Even though they'd known each other for years, she couldn't stop her nervous tendencies. Strangely it only ever happened around Naruto, no-one else.

Naruto looked at her sadly. "Sorry Hina-chan. I have something planned with dog-boy. Maybe another time?" he suggested giving her his most apologetic smile. He'd love to go, really he would, but he had already planned something with Kiba.

Hinata looked down dejectedly. She was hoping he'd say yes. "Yes another time." She said quietly. She hadn't had many chances to hang out with Naruto anymore. He was always either off doing his assignment with Sasuke (whom he loathed with every inch of his being) or had already planned something with Kiba.

Naruto put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up so he could talk to her. "How's tomorrow? Not doing anything are you? Although, I would be surprised if you had a hot date." He said winking.

Hinata felt her whole face heat up. "N-no Naruto-kun. I-I'm free." She stuttered quickly.

Naruto just smiled. "Alright tomorrow afternoon at 3, Hina-chan. I'll meet you out behind the gym. Don't be late!" He kissed her on the cheek before running off to his next class.

Hinata brought her hand up to her face, touching the place where Naruto had kissed her. "Naruto-kun." She said dreamily and wandered off to her next class. She couldn't believe Naruto had done that. It was like a dream. Not looking where she was going she ran into someone. "I'm sorry!" she apologized bowing repeatedly.

"Hn." Was the only reply she received. She looked down and saw the school heart-throb, Uchiha Sasuke. "You're that Hyuuga girl aren't you?" he asked, eyeing her with distaste. She nodded. "Stay away from Naruto. I don't want you in my way." He growled; turning and walking away.

Hinata stood and stared off after him; his words still ringing in her head.

* * *

**A/N: **ok be assured people that this is NaruHina ok? I just added Sasuke in there liking Naruto because…. It is my firm belief that he does. Although, generally I'm praying for Naruto and Hinata to get together. If Sasuke or Naruto end up with that bitch Sakura I'll take a drill to my brain and end my sad excuse for a life.

Me: ok that was short. I can't be bothered to write more so this shall now be an actual story! Yay!

Deceiver: But you barely update the other stories you wrote. You're just going to piss more people off.

Me: I know. I know. Don't expect me to update too often people. I have 2 other stories and a shit load of homework! I'll update when I can though! Read and Review people! Until next time! Ja Ne!


End file.
